Duka
by Murasaki Cho
Summary: Setiap hari, setiap malam. Hanya satu orang yang mendengar isak pilu seorang Nara Yoshino. Jeritan kesedihan yang teredam dibalik dinding besar kediaman Nara. Sang pendengar pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ibunya selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya setiap malam.


**DUKA**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated:** **T**

 **Warning: OOC (maybe), Miss typo(s)**

Perang telah usai. Meninggalkan kepedihan yang mendalam di hati Nara Yoshino. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke angkasa. Mengingat setiap kepingan kenangan tentang mendiang suaminya.

Terekam jelas di kepalanya jasad Shikaku yang hampir tak dikenali lagi. Terkena ledakan, itulah yang ia dengar. Air matanya mengalir tanpa dikomando saat itu juga. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya tak menentu. _Apa jadinya ia tanpa Shikaku?_

Rasanya baru kemarin. Baru kemarin mereka melangsungkan upacara pernikahan mereka. Baru kemarin sejak kelahiran putra pertama mereka. Rasanya baru kemarin.

Tiap detik, bertambah rasa rindu Yoshino pada suaminya. Setiap kebiasaan kecil yang Shikaku lakukan, diputar berulang kali di kepalanya.

Kini, pupus sudah mimpi Yoshino menghabiskan masa tua bersama kekasih hatinya. Pupus sudah keinginan menimang cucu bersama dengan suaminya, dan menghabiskan hari-hari mereka dengan bercengkerama ditemani segelas _ocha_.

Dulu ia memiliki mimpi, saat masa tua nanti. Ia dan suaminya menikmati senja bersama. Menikmati semilir angin dilatari dengan cucu-cucu mereka yang bermain disana. Shikamaru dan istrinya nanti tertawa dengan lelucon hambar yang dilontarkan Shikaku.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pemakaman Nara Shikaku. Sudah tiga hari pula Yoshino tak memasukkan makanan apapun ke mulutnya. Anaknya, Nara Shikamaru. Berulang kali meminta ibunya untuk makan, tapi hanya ditanggapi gelengan lemah wanita itu.

Setiap hari, setiap malam. Hanya satu orang yang mendengar isak pilu seorang Nara Yoshino. Jeritan kesedihan yang teredam dibalik dinding besar kediaman Nara. Sang pendengar pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ibunya selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya setiap malam. Tapi ia tahu, setiap malam ibunya menangis hingga tertidur kelelahan.

Shikamaru pergi ke kamarnya. Mengambil kotak yang sempat-sempat ayahnya beri tahu agar ia menyembunyikan kotak itu dari ibunya. Shikamaru membukanya, ia tersenyum melihat isinya. Itu adalah kumpulan gambar dari Nara Yoshino semasa mudanya dulu.

Beragam ekspresi Yoshino terabadikan di gambar-gambar itu. Tersenyum, tertawa, memberengut, merangkai bunga, mengobrol dengan temannya dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Shikamaru mendapati beberapa gambar itu adalah hasil lukisan ayahnya sendiri, membuat senyumannya makin lebar.

Hari keempat, Yoshino masih belum makan barang sesuap. Shikamaru sudah tak tahan lagi melihat ibunya semakin hari semakin terlihat menderita. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat ibunya mau makan, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ibu aku mohon, makanlah." Bujuk Shikamaru.

"Tidak, nak. Ibu tidak lapar, makanan itu untukmu saja." Lirih Yoshino. Sekarang, kesabaran Shikamaru habis sudah.

Shikamaru menaikkan nada suaranya. "Ibu, bisakah engkau berhenti meratapi ayah? Bisakah Ibu berhenti menyiksa diri Ibu sendiri? Ayah sudah tak ada di-"

PLAK!!!

Yoshino menampar Shikamaru dengan penuh emosi. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Napasnya terengah-engah karena emosinya. Shikamaru terdiam.

"JADI, KAU SUKA AYAHMU SUDAH MENINGGAL HAH? KAU SENANG BEGITU? OH BENAR SEKALI, SEKARANG KAU TAK PERLU MENGURUS DUA ORANG TUA YANG MEREPOTKAN KARENA AYAHMU SUDAH TIADA, BEGITU?" Yoshino berteriak tepat di depan hidung Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum berbicara.

"Bukan begitu, Ibu. Aku juga berduka atas kepergian ayah. Tapi aku tak ingin kau terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu. Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai lagi, Bu. Cukup ayah dan guru Asuma, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu juga." lirih Shikamaru.

Air mata Yoshino tumpah. Ia sudah salah sangka terhadap putra semata wayang-nya. Yoshino langsung menghambur ke pelukan anaknya. Menumpahkan semua air mata dan kesedihannya disana. Shikamaru mengusap rambut ibunya menenangkan.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sekarang, keadaan Yoshino sudah jauh lebih baik. Kini, ia menjadi sangat dekat dengan Nyonya Inoichi, karena persamaan nasib mereka. Setiap hari, Yoshino dan Nyonya Inoichi berkunjung ke pemakaman mendiang suami mereka, meletakkan sebuket bunga dan berdoa.

Yoshino menundukan kepalanya, terduduk di depan batu nisan suaminya. _"Shikaku, kekasihku. Sampai saat ini, duka masih menyelimuti hatiku karena kepergianmu. Selalu inginkan hadirmu disisiku. Tapi aku tahu, dirimu sekarang berada di tempat terbaik disisi Kami-sama. Walaupun ragamu tak lagi disini, tapi jiwamu kan selalu berada di hati kami semua. Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Shikaku."_

Yoshino tertawa melihat betapa berubahnya ia. Dari wanita galak yang senang memarahi suaminya, menjadi wanita melankolis yang setengah mati mencintai suaminya.

Shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat tersenyum melihatnya. _Setidaknya ini lebih baik_. Pikirnya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gerbang Konoha, menjemput sang _Ambassador_ Suna. Sekaligus... Kekasihnya.

XOXOXOXOXO

Shikamaru memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah sumeringah. Ibunya yang tengah membuat makan malam heran dibuatnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Tak biasanya sekali." Timpal Yoshino.

"Ibu..." Shikamaru menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Hn? Ayolah jangan membuat ibu penasaran!" Decak Yoshino.

"Aku baru saja melamar seseorang." Ucap Shikamaru cepat.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat di ruangan itu.

"APA!!!"

XOXOXOXOXO

 _Sepuluh tahun kemudian..._

Yoshino P. O. V

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, tak dipungkiri aku masih merindukanmu, Shikaku. Tapi kini duka-ku t'lah terhapus sepenuhnya. Bukan berarti aku melupakanmu. Tapi kini, anak kita sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Kau dengar itu? Bukankah itu berarti kita sekarang adalah kakek dan nenek? Kita harus berbahagia bukan?

Temari, nama wanita itu. Aku terkejut saat Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah. Ia adalah wanita yang cantik, cerdas, dan mandiri. Sempurna sebagai pendamping anak kita yang pemalas sepertimu kan?

Anak mereka, Nara Shikadai. Dia adalah anak yang sangat manis. Kelak akan menjadi penerus klan yang kau banggakan.

Rambutku sudah memutih sekarang. Apa kau sedang menertawakan penampilanku disurga sana?

Seringkali aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa aku sudah menjadi istri yang baik? Apa aku sudah menjadi ibu yang baik? Atau apakah kau merindukanku disana?

"Ibu, sudah selesai?" Suara Temari menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Iya, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Suamimu pasti sudah menunggu di rumah." Jawabku. Temari tertawa kecil.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang tertidur dan berharap aku tak segera kembali agar tidurnya lebih lama." Kekeh Temari. Aku ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ayo, lain kali kita mengunjunginya lagi." Aku lalu menggandeng lengan Temari. Meninggalkan area pemakaman Konoha yang sepi.

 _Sampai jumpa, Shikaku. Esok hari, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Kuharap kau sedikit bersabar jika ingin bertemu denganku di surga sana. Aku mencintaimu._

 **THE END**

XOXOXOXOXO

 **Halo Minna-san!**

 **Perkenalkan, saya author baru disini.**

 **Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, maklum amatiran hehehe.**

 **Disini Yoshino kaya OOC banget gak sih -_-**

 **Tapi yah... Demi kepentingan cerita juga sih hehehe**. **Dasar author plin plan** **( ω )**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan!**

 **Jangan lupa RnR ya minna!**

 **Best regards**

 **NR Khalisa**


End file.
